In light of the varied situations in which phytohemagglutinins have been employed in serology, immunology and biochemistry, studies will be made on the lectins from the seeds of Sophora japonica, Wisteria floribunda and Maclura pomifera. The general objectives of this project are to 1) purify and characterize these lectins which bind N-acetyl-D-galactosamine and D-galactose, 2) compare the structural properties of the mitogenic and non-mitogenic lectins, and 3) chemically modulate their functional activites such that they may be employed as specific type B erythroagglutinins and specific carbohydrate binding proteins. It is anticipated that as a result of this research either modified or native homogeneous lectins will be made commercially available for use: by serologists for blood typing; by immunologists and cell biologists as mitogenic agents for examination of antigen induced lymphocyte proliferation and membrane probes; and by biochemists as specific reagents to purify and characterize complex carbohydrates. This research will also directly result in the expansion of our knowledge of the mechanism by which: a) proteins bind small neutral hydrophilic molecules, and b) lectins initiate mitotic differentiation of lymphocytes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Bausch, J.N. and Poretz, R.D., Fed. Proc. 35 (1976) 1530. Janeczek, W.A. and Poretz, R.D., J. Supramol. Struct. Suppl. 1 (1977) 4.